


Je Ne Regrette Rien

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Não sei, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Utter trash, fica aí a questão pra posteridade, por que eu continuo postando essas merdas, pornochanchada brasileira é tudo de bom né (não)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que Milo adorava as aulas de zumba você sempre soube, mas apenas uma dança latina era o suficiente, certo? Por que diabos sua academia tinha que inventar de ensinar funk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Ne Regrette Rien

**Author's Note:**

> NÃO TENHO PALAVRAS mas essa fic é baseada num belíssimo au criado pela fer onde o milo e o aiolia vão pra aulas de zumba (sim zumba é terrível eu sei)  
> porém a varinha de condão brasileira sempre pode deixar tudo pior (ou melhor, depende do seu ponto de vista) e aqui rola bastante funk, be warned

Você pensava que Milo iria se contentar com as aulas de zumba. Afinal, ele ia todo arrumado, com seus cabelos presos num coque frouxo e sua camisa preta com a palavra _zumba_ escrita em letras verde neon e garrafais. Você pensava que uma dança ridícula seria o suficiente para ele, que de tanto exagerar no rebolado ele não teria energia para nada mais além de uma corridinha leve por aí — assim como acontecia com você, e olha só, você mal mexia essa bunda redondinha.

Mas Milo era todo ele um exagero.

Quando as tais _aulas de funk_ foram anunciadas, você não achou que fossem nada de mais. Certamente que Milo iria querer fazer uma aula experimental, mas era só mais uma dança brasileira que se baseava em mexer a bunda — bastante — e praticamente esfregá-la no chão — pelo menos foi isso que Shura te disse. Apesar de que Shura não era muito confiável, não quando ele ia para aqueles estúdios chiques, acompanhado de Afrodite e Nico, e passava uma hora por dia dançando tango.

E levando muitos pisões no pé, cortesia do ridículo do Nico.

_Aquele idiota nem conhece a dança_ , Shura te disse, sempre a imagem perfeita da seriedade. _Não se preocupe, ele não passa nem da primeira aula_.

Você sabia que não deveria ter acreditado, não é mesmo, Aiolia? Afinal de contas, Shura é tão trouxa quanto vocês — ou ainda mais.

Tinha que estar num nível acima da maioria para aceitar gravar um vídeo daqueles e esperar que Milo não jogasse na internet. Como era o nome mesmo? Ah, heterossexuales por elección ou alguma coisa assim.

Mas você acreditou no idiota do Shura e quebrou a cara — Milo se apaixonou quase tanto pelo tal do funk como quanto pela zumba.

Pelo jeito foi tudo culpa de uns brasileiros idiotas que mostraram-lhe uns vídeos pelo Twitter. Agora Milo não parava de falar na tal da Valesca Popozuda — que era aparentemente sua alma gêmea brasileira ou algo assim, e dizer que isso não te deixava com ciúmes era mentira. Depois daquilo, você sempre podia encontrá-lo cantarolando _eu sou a diva que você quer copiar_ enquanto lavava a louça e balançava a bunda, ou cantando _late que eu tô passando_ embaixo do chuveiro.

(secretamente, você gostava de vê-lo dançando daquele jeito sensual e picante, mas isso era segredo)

O pior era ir para as aulas com ele — é claro que Milo te fazia acompanhá-lo. Em vez de acompanhar o professor Shion, Milo exagerava todos os passos — mexia demais o quadril, agachava demais, deixava a bunda quase encostar no chão, passava as mãos pelo corpo da maneira mais sensual possível — será que ele não entendia que vocês estavam numa aula e não na cama? O loiro parecia fazer o possível para te provocar; e isso incluía as piscadelas que ele te mandava durante a aula, sempre que podia olhar por sobre o ombro.

Oh, é claro que Milo ficava na frente, quase colado no professor, e você atrás dele, apreciando a melhor visão da sala.

Aquele dia, porém, estava passando dos limites. Milo não estava contente apenas em te provocar — ele queria te levar até o limite. Ele definitivamente estava para o crime. Já bastava ter vindo com um shorts curtíssimo e uma blusa justa demais; já bastava ter sussurrado um monte de putaria no seu ouvido durante todo o dia, mas correr quando você ia enfiar suas mãos nas calças dele. Já bastava ficar olhando de soslaio para Camus quando ele sabia que você estava olhando-o. Você sabia muito bem o que ele estava fazendo, e você não ia deixar barato.

Milo iria mancar por _dias_.

Estava sendo difícil se concentrar. Você podia sentir seu pau ficando mais duro a cada movimento dos quadris a sua frente, sabia que seu corpo estava jogando sangue para seu membro grosso e viril porque ele queria aquela bundinha redonda e bem-feita que não parava de balançar. Até outros alunos estavam olhando para Milo, percebendo o exagero dele — mas ele não ligava, e se duvidar aqueles olhares o faziam se sentir ainda mais confiante, pois conseguia perceber que estava tendo o efeito desejado.

Milo era um pecador.

Você tinha que sair dali e logo, antes que sua ereção ficasse ainda mais visível e começasse a chamar a atenção dos outros alunos. Você não queria se transformar na piada da academia, e muito menos por causa do maldito do Milo e seus glúteos bem definidos. O maldito do Milo Popozudo. você podia matá-lo se a vontade de jogá-lo contra uma parede e meter seu cacete nele não fosse tão grande

quase tão grande quanto a bunda dele.

A música já estava chegando ao fim — graças à Deus. Você podia ouvir os últimos acordes da melodia enquanto Valesca ainda cantava _beijinho no ombro pro recalque passar longe_. O último passo era abaixar devagar até quase tocar o chão, e enquanto todo mundo fez isso de uma maneira contida, Milo jogou a bunda para trás até que ela quase encostou na sua cara — e mesmo que o toque não houvesse ocorrido, aquele quase contato foi o suficiente para você inalar o cheiro de macho que exalava dele. Seu pau ficava cada vez mais duro — você precisava sair dali rápido, agora, antes de se envergonhar na frente de todos. A vontade de sarrar sua piroca na bunda dele estava ficando incontrolável.  
Foi correndo, antes mesmo do alongamento final, para o banheiro. Não havia nenhum outro local da academia onde ninguém lhe veria nesta dramática situação. Tudo o que havia em sua mente era Milo — o rosto de Milo, os cabelos loiros de Milo, os glúteos de Milo em suas mãos, o interior quente e convidativo de Milo apertando sua piroca, o caralho melado de pré-gozo de Milo pesado em sua mão enquanto você o masturba. Seu pau já estava completamente duro agora, esticando o tecido fino do short branco que você decidira usar aquele dia.

  
Maldição. Não havia imagem medonha ou broxante que tirasse aquele odor almíscar e pungente de Milo do seu nariz. Sua única opção era bater uma punheta, ali mesmo, no banheiro da academia, e rezar para que ninguém entrasse ali enquanto você não tivesse terminado. Seu pênis clamava por atenção, totalmente ereto, a cabeça curvada em direção a seu abdômen definido. Você enrolou sua mão direita nele, enquanto que com a esquerda você tapava a própria boca, e começou a se masturbar freneticamente, imaginando Milo rebolando para você sem roupa alguma para esconder seu corpo. Imaginou seus glúteos tremendo como o das funkeiras dos vídeos enquanto _valeu, muito obrigado, mas agora virei puta tocava ao fundo_.

Você estava quase lá — podia sentir o orgasmo chegando, crescendo dentro de você, quando de repente—

— Aiolia, você está aqui? Eu te procurei por todo lugar.

Você não podia dar a Milo a satisfação de te encontrar, de saber que havia te deixado daquele jeito — louco de desejo, completamente necessitado de sexo — mas sentir sua presença tão perto te excitava ainda mais. Sua rola ficara ainda mais dura, o que você não achava ser possível; não adiantava se esconder quando a razão de você estar daquele jeito estava apenas a alguns passos de distância.

Melhor deixar que ele veja o que fez com você, se é o que tem de ser feito para que você possa enfiar seu caralho no cuzinho dele. Deixe-o sorrir enquanto pode, porque quando você o pegasse ele não teria mais condições de rir — tudo o que sairia de sua boca seriam gemidos.

Você queria falar eu estou aqui! mas não estava em condições de formar frases coerentes naquele momento. Deixou que Milo viesse até você, passo por passo, até que ele chegou em frente ao box em que você estava e pode ver seus inconfundíveis tênis laranja neon pelo vão da porta.

— Ah, você está aí! — ele disse, e empurrou a porta. Era agora ou nunca. — O que você esteve fazend- Aiolia!

Você o puxou para dentro e fechou a porta com um chute. Milo olhava para seu cacete, que balançava a cada mínimo movimento seu. Você prensou o corpo dele contra a parede e, encostando os lábios em seu ouvido sussurrou, com a voz mais sedutora que conseguia fazer:

— Eu sei o que você quer.

E você realmente sabia.

(ele queria pau)

**x**

A caminhada de volta para o apartamento onde vocês moravam — como amigos (amigos com benefícios) — era sempre calma, já que vocês terminavam a aula por demais cansados para irem correndo até lá. O mesmo acontecia naquele dia.

Não exatamente o mesmo, vejam só, porque o cansaço era ainda maior depois de enterrar seu caralho na bundinha dele com tanta voracidade.

Vocês foram andando, sem trocar palavras nem sorrisos nem olhares, até que viraram a esquina da rua onde vocês moravam. Ali, Milo deu alguns passos mais largos para ficar em sua frente, olhou para você por cima do ombro e te mandou uma piscadela.

E você soube que não haveria cansaço capaz de pará-lo hoje.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> agora que postei isso vou pra terapia que a fer vai pagar pra mim (a fic foi pra ela né é mais do que obrigação)  
> ALIÁS ESSA FANFIC tão maravilhosa RENDEU FANART, APRECIEM https://twitter.com/mrprince_/status/611571119003451392


End file.
